


Quicksilver goes Elf Hunting

by RelwarctheMighty



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanart, Hardcore, Implied Kurt/Evan, Implied Pietro/Evan, Implied Pietro/Lance, Implied Pietro/Roberto, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, salad tossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelwarctheMighty/pseuds/RelwarctheMighty
Summary: Kurt decides to walk home from School one fine day. Pietro observes this and develops plans of his own. Total PWP. Formerly on Y!Gallery.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 25





	Quicksilver goes Elf Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember X-men: Evolution? Well, here’s an erotic fanfic that’s almost 20 years out of date!  
> Warnings; Oral, anal, fingering, rimming, salad tossing. There’s sex ahead and so if you don’t like it don’t read.  
> Kurt/Pietro, obviously, plus mention of past Pietro/Evan and Pietro/Lance. Implied Kurt/Evan and Pietro/Roberto. All characters are 18 yrs old.

Kurt Wagner waved off Scott's offer of a ride home. It was a beautiful day and he felt like walking home instead. There was a trail winding through the woods he wanted to check out and today with the sun shining bright seemed perfect. Little did he realize what that decision would lead to.

Pietro Maximoff had spied Kurt separate from the other X-geeks and head off towards the nearby forest. Quicksilver smiled to himself. This was too good an opportunity to pass up!

The blue furred Mutant wandered aimlessly though the woods. He paused to take in a little clearing when two things occurred to him. First of all, it seemed he had accidently wandered off the trail and two he was not alone.

"Come out, ' _Quicksilver_ '." He said aloud.

"Sure thing, ' _Nightcrawler'_." The fair-haired mutant walked through a wall of shrubbery, picking a few twigs from his silver mane.

"What do you want?" Kurt had his hands on his hips waiting for an answer. He was positive that Pietro was unaccompanied by another other members of the Brotherhood, not that that would matter. Should Quicksilver attempt anything Kurt could simply teleport away.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" So, Pietro seemingly wanted to make things difficult, as always.

Kurt assumed a defensive posture. Instantly Pietro was running at top speed in a tight circle around Kurt. The blue Mutant still was unworried. This was a familiar tactic of the speedster. Suddenly without warning it seemed that Pietro was pushing and shoving at Kurt. The teleporter "bamfed" out of the whirlwind to a spot a few feet away.

"Ah ha!" He said triumphantly. Pietro stopped moving and just smirked. Kurt felt a cold breeze and realized what had actually just happened. Pietro had just stripped the German Mutant of every last stitch of clothing!

Kurt's quickly covered his groin with his hands. "Pietro! What is wrong with you!" He thought being used as Pietro's personal dress-up doll was bad enough, but this was wrong on so many more levels!

The Silver haired Mutant took a few steps towards Kurt. "What your stuff back, I take it?" Kurt was determined to wipe that smirk off his tormentors’ face! Instead of responding to the taunt he suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of Pietro's hair.

"YOOW!" Quicksilver hadn't been quick enough for once and now the X-man had a death grip on his bangs. "Let go, Fuzzy!" He grabbed Kurt's wrists to try and pull free.

"Give me back my clothes, pervert!" Kurt yelled back. Just then an idea struck Kurt and now it was his turn to smirk. With a quiet "poof" the two boys vanished, leaving behind a pair of running shoes and a suit of designer clothes.

They reappeared elsewhere in the woods, near a different clearing. Pietro was instantly aware of his own nude state and pulled away from Kurt. A few white hairs were lost with the movement.

"You blue-assed gecko! Give me back my clothes!"

"Not so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot, is it, Pie-pie?" Kurt leaned back against a tree and examined the nails on his fingers. He didn't bother trying to hide his grin. "You give?" he said.

"Give what?" Pietro yelled.

"Do you give up?" asked Nightcrawler again. "Give me back my stuff and I'll take you back to your stuff. Fair?"

"How can I go get your stuff?" Quicksilver said. "You teleported me God knows where! I can't get your clothes because I don't know where they are relative to here, idiot!"

Kurt's eyes widened at the realization. He could take Pietro back to the other clearing, but what was to stop the speedster from collecting his own clothes and running off without returning the favour? Kurt moved away from the tree towards Pietro. "Now, look . . ." he started reasonably.

Pietro howled and dove at Kurt. Their bodies collided and went tumbling down the slope towards the grassy clearing. What ensued next was a nude wrestling match between the more or else physically equally matched opponents. They shared the same general build, but Kurt had Mr. Logan's combat training to fall back on. He easily flipped Quicksilver onto his back and held on to his wrists with both hands. He was straddling Pietro like a rider on a horse. The paler boy went red in the face and sputtered. Kurt grinned down and leaned in closer. "You give?" he asked again.

Pietro had his own plan up his sleeve. Little did Kurt realize he had been played like a fiddle! Pietro's frown turned into a sneer before he craned his neck up and kissed Kurt full on the lips.

Startled, Nightcrawler sputtered now and was quickly flipped on his back. Now Pietro was astride Kurts' midsection and he took hold of the blue boys' wrists in his hands.

"Now, do _you_ give?" Even as he said that the other boys tail wrapped around his middle and the two reversed position yet again. Pietro struggled and managed to free one of his hands. Instead of pushing Kurt he reached down and squeezed the blue mutants’ nuts. Kurt yelped and one again found himself on the bottom looking up at his foe.

Pietro didn't let go of Kurts genitals. Instead his fingers moved from the hairless blue scrotum to the equally hairless blue penis. He wrapped his hand around its’ length and started stroking. Kurt gasped at the stimulation. Pietro smirked and leaned down to kiss Kurt again. The surprised X-man opened his mouth to complain but the speedster took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the waiting orifice instead.

Pietro explored every crevice of Kurt's mouth and sucked the other boys tongue into his own mouth. Kurt pushed back against the wet invasion with his own tongue and somehow that made the fondling of his now fully erect cock feel even better. Quicksilver pulled his face away from Kurt and licked the other boys blue lips. Kurt gasped in disappointment that the kissing had stopped, though Pietro's hand hadn't. The silver haired boy shuffled down the other boys' body and lowered his lips to one of Kurts nipple. His tongue darted out and flicked at the nub, causing it to harden. He sucked on it for a few moments before switching and giving the same treatment to the second nipple.

Nightcrawler sighed in contentment. Pietro pressed a kiss to the blue furred stomach of the boy underneath him. Kurts' dick felt tighter than it had ever felt before. The hole on it's tip actually quivered and released clear drops of pre-cum that slide down the now purple glans to lubricate Pietro's full, swift stroking.

Quicksilver suddenly let go of his toy and Kurt whined in protest. The pale boys rose up on his elbows and knees and brought his mouth in line with the leaking member. His started by running his tongue down the full length of Kurt's manhood, down to the balls which he took into his mouth and swirled the two nuts inside round and around. Then he wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock and started sucking it in.

Kurt clawed at the grass under him and bit his lower lip. He felt like he was supposed to be squeezing his eyes shut, yet how could he look away from the sight of his first blowjob? He whimpered and let the other Mutant do as he pleased.

Kurt didn't last very long and soon came hard. Pietro held the load in his mouth, wondering if the large volume was due to this being the blue boy's first time or perhaps part of his mutation. Evan had ejaculated more than usual his first time. On the other hand, Lance hadn't. Pietro just shrugged and moved up to face Kurt. He pressed his lips to the others' mouth and transferred the mass of semen. Kurt nearly choked and cum ran down the sides of his face.

Satisfied that the teleporter had swallowed all he would Pietro sat back on Kurt's chest and thrust his pelvis towards the blue mutant's stunned mug. Pietro was at full mast and wasn't leaving until Kurt returned the favour.

The blue X-man looked at the boner in front of him. Fully erect the turgid member looked massive. Cautiously he stuck out his tongue and started to lick at the head. This elicited a soft sigh from Pietro. Growing more confident Kurt took hold of the phallus with one hand and took the glistening helmet into his mouth.

Nightcrawler proved to be a prodigious cocksucker. The tip of Quicksilver's penis bumped into the back of Kurt's throat. The blue mutant suppressed his reflexive gag and sucked on. Pietro was already buzzed from his own efforts and he quickly climaxed, adding his seed to Kurt's own contribution. The two sweaty boys lay down next to each other, panting. Kurt carefully reached over his arm and rested his hand on Quicksilver's chest.

That woke up the dazed speedster. He may have come fast, but he recovered faster.

"Lift your ass!" He said, sitting up. He smirked at the incredulous look Nightcrawler gave him. "Trust me," he said. Kurt sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, exposing his rear.

Pietro put a hand on each of the other boys' furred buttocks and spread the cheeks apart. The crevice between was hairless, which was probably for the best. Evan had been mostly hairless, while Lance had a few stray hairs around his anus, too many more and Pietro would probably have given up on his compatriot. Pietro took a whiff, smelling only soap and a deep masculine musk. Perfect. He figured the X-geek was the sort of clean behind his ears, or in this case, between his cheeks. Satisfied he lowered his head and took to the task at hand.

The speedster ran his tongue over the puckered anus, wetting the lips. Kurt gasped in shock. He stuck his tongue out and teased the tender hole, the tip tracing wet circles around the ring of puckered flesh. Kurt moaned loudly, his head and tail both thrashing side to side. Pietro gave several more, long, wet laps of his tongue before he started working the wet muscle inside of Kurt. The blue furred mutant groaned as the wet tongue slithered into his rectum. His surprise amused Quicksilver. Boys were always looking forward to their first blowjob, but most had no idea what other pleasures were to be had. Kurt had never imaged his rear could provide such pleasure. Sure, he had played with his back end in the shower, but this was entirely different. He bit his lower lip as he enjoyed the moist probing of his anus. Suddenly Pietro withdrew his tongue, thinking the task accomplished. Kurt actually cried out in disappointment. Grinning, the silver-haired mutant refocused his attention to Kurt’s backdoor.

Several long minutes passed. Satisfied that he had loosened the X-man up Pietro worked a saliva-wetted finger into Kurt's anus. The blue boy relaxed his sphincter, allowing the wet invader in. Slowly Pietro started to insert a second finger. Once it was in, he started making scissor motions with the two fingers. Had to loosen the X-geek for his deflowering. Going in dry left a danger of tearing the teleporter. Finally, he inserted a third finger.

Kurt gasped and clawed at the grass. His dick throbbed even though no one was touching it. Sweat slicked back his long hair. Then suddenly all sensation stopped. He looked down and saw Pietro positioning himself. Steadily, the fat head of his cock poked at Kurt's entrance, and then slowly he pushed it in.

The German instinctively pushed back against the massive invader. Pietro lightly slapped his shoulder and told him to relax. The hot wet cavern felt like a furnace and a vise combined to Pietro and he wanted more! He pushed in until his full length was inside, his pale pubic hair brushing at Kurt's balls. Once inside he rested a moment, than slowly started to pull out. The movement wrung a groan of relief from the X-man below him. If he thought that was it he was in for a surprise!

Pietro slowly thrust back in and pulled out several more times. Once he was sure that everything was slick he grabbed onto Kurt's thighs and started to pump into the blue Mutant rapidly. Sweat poured off Quicksilver's face and dripped onto the thighs and stomach of the other boy. Inside he had found Kurt's hard, rubbery prostate and now he pounded into it with all his might.

Kurt was dazed at all the sensations assaulting him. The great weight in his rear, the pressure on his prostate, the ache in his legs from being held up. Even his tail had gone numb from being constrained under his body. He knew enough about sex that Pietro's earlier orgasm meant that he was in for a ride and that's exactly what the silver haired boy gave him.

His batteries fully charged Pietro proceeded with the rough coupling. He flipped Kurt onto his side and lifted up one of his legs. Leaning into it he started pounding again, getting deeper if that were possible. Striking new areas of Kurt's rectum, gaining new sensations. His hips thumped against the X-man's buttocks. Nightcrawler wrapped his tail around the other boys’ waist. This only seemed to energize the speedster further and he pulled up on Kurt until the blue boy was sitting in his lap. Now with gravity working in his favour Pietro thrusted into the Germans' entrance with gusto.

Each new position garnered different sounds from Kurt. He alternated between grunts and moans, sighs and gasps, groans and whimpers. The pummeling of his bruised anus had caused him to climax again, his legs and arms shuddering from the effort. His genitals had gone limp and flailed from the pounding of his rear.

Pietro stuck his tongue in Kurt's ear and bit lightly on the shell. Finally allowing himself to orgasm he pushed the other boy onto the ground and came hard in his posterior. He collapsed on top of the blue Mutant, panting.

Kurt cautiously wrapped his arms around Pietro's shoulders. He wasn't sure what else he should do now that the experience was more or less over. He breathed in the other boy's musk. Overhead the sun shone on like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, not a cloud in the sky.

"Okay," Pietro pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at Kurt. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"If I take you back to your clothes will you bring me mine?" the X-man asked.

"Sure thing, Fuzzy." Pietro gave Kurt his first genuine smile of the whole affair. Oddly, Kurt felt like he wanted to kiss those lips of his.

The pair teleported back to the first clearing, then Pietro zoomed off and back with Kurt's clothes, the whole thing taking less than a minute. "Till next time, X-geek." And with that Pietro gave Kurt a sloppy kiss on the mouth and shot off like a bullet.

Kurt touched his lips. That was a real kiss. He hurriedly dressed. He didn't have time anymore to walk the trail like he wanted to so he simply teleported outside the mansion. Didn't want to miss dinner after all, and he had built up more of an appetite than usual.

A few days later Pietro leaned against the high schools' brick wall, keeping an eye out. He had missed Kurt on Friday and then it had been the weekend. If nothing came of today it was blue balls for sure!

There were the X-men, all together in a group, Scott at the lead followed by the squawking girls. Kurt had his arm around Evan's shoulder and was taking up the rear. The two boys seemed to be in deep conversation, Evan leaning his head into Kurt so that the blue boys' lips were almost touching his ear. They seemed oblivious to everything around them.

Damn! Pietro pouted at that. Looks like he missed his chance today. There was always Lance, but the boy hadn't showered since Saturday and Pietro was fussy about cleanliness that way. Kurt looked away from his friend to meet Quicksilvers' eye, just for a moment, his expression unreadable. Then he hopped into Scott's car and was gone.

But wait. The younger X-men were about to enter Bobby "Iceman" Drake's car when a scuffle broke out. Ray Crisp and Roberto DeCosta as usual. Bobby and Sam pulled the flailing boys apart. Roberto's normally brown face was now red as a tomato. He stormed off from the others, heading for the forest trail and the way home by himself.

Pietro stretched and cracked his knuckles. Perfect! Looks like today wasn't a loss after all! And look, the sun was shining again. Another beautiful day for another beautiful deflowering.

**Author's Note:**

> Images commissioned by the talented Autumn Sacura and Kagami06! Be sure to check out their stuff!  
> https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura  
> https://www.patreon.com/autumnsacura  
> https://twitter.com/kagami06Art  
> https://www.patreon.com/kagami06  
> https://www.facebook.com/kagami06Art  
> https://gumroad.com/kagami06


End file.
